Promise of Life
by Flyer
Summary: This story is in the same universe as What’s It Like although it stands on its own. More Tracy musings with guest


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Title: Promise of Life

In truth, I had thought never to see him again. He seemed like the "woo and leave" type. I mean the dark good looks, the mysterious air, and the unending stream of platitudes. If that doesn't scream "woo and leave," I don't think I know what does. But he surprised me. Again. As is the case with irony and all her complexities, I was once again on the roof overlooking the night. Although, this time I was simply enjoying the breeze. I heard his voice, and as always, it was so beautiful.

"So my beautiful, Golden Vampire, what brings you here?"

His voice made me remember the night we spent together. And the resulting physical reaction was unlike anything I had ever felt. He washed over me, and I was drowning utterly and completely. And it was only his voice! Some things simply aren't fair. So, I did the only thing I could do, I gave him a smart ass rejoinder.

"You do realize that I live here and you are the interloper, right?"

And he threw back his head and laughed. His laughter boomed and echoed. And he laughed with the whole of his body. And I could see the corded muscle of his neck, the strength in his shoulders, and his utter amusement. But I could not resist going further: "I thought never to see you again. After that night, I figured you'd have moved on to bigger and better things."

He stopped laughing. His gazed at me and it seemed like he was seeing through me. Piercing me as if there were no barriers. And I realized, that there were no barriers. He saw me. Saw me in a way that I Nick wouldn't. Saw me in a way that Lacroix didn't care to want to. Saw me in a way that Vachon just wasn't capable of seeing me. I didn't think that the way he looked at me was something that I wanted, but apparently it was. He offered danger, suspense, excitement, contentment, and the most dangerous of all happiness. And I found myself in this reality again when he was pressed against me in the blink of an eye. He walked us backwards until my back hit the door to the roof. He held both my hands behind my back in only one of his. And he was so close. So close. His other hand tangled in my hair. He kissed his way up the column of my neck. Even if I were inclined to remove myself, it was made apparent to me that he was stronger and more in control. I found myself having to be grounded to this reality again, by the sound of his voice in my ear. His voice was so deep and sensual.

"My Little Golden Vampire, I will only leave you when you tire of my company. I've found my new obsession. My new anchor to this world. You are so full of life. And you want something more. I know you do. I see it in your eyes, Golden One. I see it in the way you move. I want more. I no longer wish to sleep."

I barely found my voice or the will to speak: "I don't know you. I don't even know your name. And obsessions fade with time. They go away. Hell, they destroy both parties! It will destroy us."

"Ah, but it does not have to. What is love but an obsession so strong you must be with that person, no matter what? That feeling of being . . . incomplete you get when you are not with them, when you cannot see them or hear their voice. When you must find something to share with them, whether it is an amusing anecdote or anything if only to engage them. We will know each other. We have nothing but time. I want to know you. I want you and if I must I will spend every night convincing you of that. And when at last you are convinced, I will convince you still to keep you by my side. You have given me something that I cannot name. That I cannot identify. I've lived centuries. I've experienced wars and passions, and nothing has quickened me like you have in the past nights we have shared."

What can you saw to such an impassioned speech? What can you say when everything you desire is manipulating your body with skill? I want to be with him because of who is and what he is and what he promises. How can I deny this? But even as I consider this, I consider something else. How can I leave Nick? He's predictable. He's there. He'll always be there. He's known. And what about Lacroix? In his own way, I know he loves me. So how can I leave my family? And I tried one last time to deter him or something. So I whispered: "What do you want from me?"

"I want only what you are willing to give me, Tracy, and nothing more. I will wait for you. I will come for you again and again. I have nothing but time."

In all the time we had known each, he had never spoken my name. I didn't even realize he knew it. And then for a time we didn't speak. I could only feel as he loved me like no one else had. He loved me with passion and strength.

And when we were dressed again, he held his hand out for me. I took his offer and left with him. Lacroix and Nick would understand . . . or they wouldn't. At this point, I didn't particularly care. How can I deny this? The short answer is that I can't and I won't. Maybe it's time for me to live again. That's what he's promising me: life and everything with it.

"My name, Tracy, is Ahmose. I will enjoy learning the ways in which you will say it . . . or scream it as the situation demands."

I guess I'll have to get used to that insufferable, knowing smirk of his. Of course, I don't particularly mind.


End file.
